


Job Accepted

by Lilly_13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_13/pseuds/Lilly_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short PWP</p>
<p>Mycroft pays Lestrade a quick visit at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Accepted

Greg groaned, his head falling back against the chair when Mycroft’s lips closed around the head of his cock.  
“Jesus, Mycroft.” He bit his lip to keep more moans from spilling out, his office being not the best place for encouraging lovemaking. He would never live it down if anyone were to notice the well-dressed man, luckily mostly hidden by his desk, on his knees in a clearly compromising position.

When he felt the tip of Mycroft’s tongue flick over his slit, he sighed. Pleasure building quite fast as the fear of discovery added to the thrill and he realised he wouldn’t last long. That particular train of though was blissfully short lived when Mycroft chose exactly same moment to swallow his prick down to the root.  
“Fucking hell.” His eyes opened wide at the noise of his own shout, gaze searching through the thankfully empty office space in front of his door. His hands came to rest on Mycroft’s head without thought, fingers tangling in short strands of soft hair was he raised his hips from the chair, pushing his cock back down deeply into Mycroft’s throat. Not that Mycroft seemed to mind, if the approving hum and the slight pad against his hip as anything to go by. Just to be sure, he glanced down, catching Mycroft’s eyes as he looked up to him as well. That sight nearly had him coming right then and there.

Mycroft started to roll Greg’s balls in his palm and he slumped back against the chair, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. No longer able to hold back, and encouraged by his partner, he started to fuck his mouth with abandon, free hand holding onto his desk to keep the chair form rolling back against the window.  
As predicted he didn’t last long and he came with a muffled shout. He had let go of Mycroft’s head at some point and had pressed it against his mouth instead, spilling his come down his partner’s throat.  
Still breathing heavily and high on the afterglow, he barley registered being licked clean and tugged back into his trousers.

Mycroft stood up easily and gracefully, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“I believe I’ve won this bet, don’t you, love?” He was smirking down at him and all Greg could do was nodding dumbly as he watched Mycroft straighten his suit. “I expect you home for dinner then we can discuss how exactly we are going to celebrate my victory.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't plan on posting this here but I have the account and my friend told me to use it. I listen to her as you can see.  
> Beta'd by goldpeaches, all remaining mistakes are my own and if they are glaring, don't hesitate to point them out.
> 
> Also, I suck at titles...


End file.
